


Kitty-Fuckers Cafe

by orphan_account



Series: Kitty-Fuckers Cafe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cleaning, Coercion, Grandfather/Grandson Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming, Sexual Coercion, neko, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At the supple age of 15, Matthew is sold of by his grandfather to prostitution.





	Kitty-Fuckers Cafe

 

      Matthew groaned as sunlight filtered in through the slightly parted curtains draped across his windows. He could faintly hear his grandfather calling to him from their kitchen in the floor below. 

      He gently shrugged on a loose fitting t-shirt and walked downstairs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

      "Ah, Matthew. Come here would you, I need to use you right now."

      Matthew hissed in annoyance, his tail flicking angrily. But he couldn't really deny his grandfather anyways, he was the one who provided for him all those years ago. His grandfather was clearly getting impatient, "Fine, I'll get you myself."

      Matthew's grandfather got up slowly, his disgusting layers of fat moving around as he made his way over to where Matthew was standing. The thing about Matthew is that he was astoundingly short, standing at five foot, whereas his grandfather was a proud "6'3. So Matthew was obviously underpowered in that department. 

      The old man pushed him down to his knees and gave a simple grunt as a command. Matthew daintily moved his head forwards and sniffed lightly at the thick throbbing cock in front of him, before giving it a tentative lick. The man sat down, with his hand still gripping Matthew's head, and pulled him forwards. Matthew didn't really have time to react as his face was smashed against his grandfather's scrotum. His mouth was pried open by the force of the impact and he found himself with a mouth full of balls.

      He let out a low groan and tried to use his tongue to push off, but only found himself slipping his tongue against his grandfather's balls and causing him more pleasure. The old man moved his head again with a low groan, this time he brought his head to the tip of his dick. With Matthew's mouth just pressed slightly against it. 

      Then, slowly, he started to pull Matthew forwards. Matt let out a low gurgle of arousal as the cock slid deeper and deeper into his mouth. 

      "There's a good little bitch... remember to suck." The old man muttered as he continued pulling Matthew's warm body closer and closer to him.

      Matthew complied and started tongue the cock that was going farther and farther down his throat. It was still only halfway done. Matthew pressed his tongue against the long shaft as it continued to penetrate deeper and deeper into his throat. 

      Eventually, it bottomed out, and Matthew was there, with a long cock stuck halfway down his throat, moaning in pleasure. His grandfather's grip, which had slackened quite a lot, tightened in his hair as he pulled Matthew back to the tip, quicker this time, but still letting him play with and suck the cock escaping his mouth. And just as he reached the tip, his grandfather rammed back into his mouth.

      This process repeated over and over and over again, Matthew was beginning to feel delirious with pleasure. He started to thumb his own dick through the fabric of his underwear as his grandfather used his head as a fleshlight, slamming against Matthew's lips forcefully.

      "Little slut, you've done a good job." Matthew's grandfather grunted loudly as he slammed Matthew's mouth all the way down to his balls. Then the torrent came. Matthew bleakly tried to pull away, but it was too late. Jizz came in hot spurts into his mouth at first, before flooding his throat. Making him swallow again and again in an attempt to please his master, he started to suck the jizz out of his grandfather. He responded with a pleased groan and held Matthew's head hard against his balls.

      Once he was finished, Matthew pulled away, and with a pop, pried his mouth off of his grandfather's cock. Just as he thought he could walk back to his room, his grandfather grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the couch. His grandfather sat down first before he flipped Matthew so that his ass was in his grandfather's face, and his mouth was near his dick again.

      "Now Matthew," his grandfather started, "Remember that when you do something as dirty as that, you're responsible to clean up." 

      Matthew puckered "Yes grandfather..."

      Surprisingly, Matthew's grandfather was the one who started first, his tongue was thick and slimy as it lapped around Matthew's rim, loosening him for what was to come. As he did that, Matthew stuck out his tongue once more at the jizz covered dick, taking it in both hands and lapping softly at the tip as he made sure to clean the cum off of that first.

      He then moved onto the shaft, feeling the warm pressing of the cock to his lips was almost comforting as he cleaned up the mess, every lick resulted in another clean stripe on his grandfather's dick. It made him feel proud. Once he was done doing that, he was free to enjoy what his grandfather was doing to him.

      His grandfather's ministrations were slow and steady. He started to move on from simply licking and had started to poke at Matthew's hole. Once he saw that Matthew had finished, he reeled back his head, before bringing it forth and burying the lower half of his face in his own grandson's asshole. Matthew gave a tender mewl and curled his tail around his grandfather's neck.

      The fleshy organ was warm and hot as it stretched against his insides, making him shiver and moan with every movement. As it licked against his insides and made him loosen up even more. Once his grandfather thought he was ready, he was flipped over once again so that he was straddling his grandfather. This was exciting.

      His grandfather brought a hand around the back of Matthew's head and brought together both of their faces. He bit at Matthew's lower lip harshly, making him gasp in shock and expose his open mouth. Matthew let out another groan as his grandfather's hot strong tongue assaulted every bit of his mouth. It licked his gums, explored the sensitive roof of his mouth, and dominated his own tongue.

      The old man's hand crept down his back and groped at the boy's ass. Matthew followed the wordless instruction and lifted himself slightly, crawling forwards so that his asshole was positioned right over his grandfather's dick. He let out a soft mewl of excitement as the head started to press against his sloppy wet hole. It didn't take long before it pressed inside of him, leaving him breathless with first penetration.

      Matthew started to moan softly as he dragged the big dick inside of his wet needy body. he dragged himself up slowly, as he began to hammer himself against the dick. He was getting more excited by the second, this was amazing, this felt amazing. But of course, his grandfather was impatient.

      He grabbed Matthew's ass and began to plunge himself inside using his own force, Matthew let out a bleating cry of mixed pain and pleasure as his grandfather angeled himself so that he was hitting Matt's prostate every time. He continued like this, Matthew thought it couldn't get any faster, but then his grandfather sped up, making Matt to cry out in ecstasy as his whole body tightened around his grandfather's big cock. 

      His grandfather growled too.He slammed Matt down far on his cock pressing and waiting momentarily before a flood of cum rushed to take it's place inside of Matt. A few extra squirts found their place before he popped out, satisfied.

      His grandfather yawned softly before he began to tell Matt about his new area of work. "You'll be going somewhere known as... The Kitty-Fuckers Cafe."


End file.
